


The Tree house.

by SmolBeanJishwa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, Depression, M/M, suicidal, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanJishwa/pseuds/SmolBeanJishwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why? Why did you leave?!" Josh sobbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree house.

**Author's Note:**

> All my fan fictions base of true events, or feelings I have. If you'd like a fan fiction request, comment please. Read end notes please!!!

Josh sat in his room, humming to some of his favorite songs, such as "Trees" which was by far his favorite. 

Josh was a depressed child, has been since young age. The only person in this world that keeps him sane died a month or so ago, his Name was Tyler. Josh could remember the day like it was yesterday. 

~

"I don't know what to do anymore." Tyler said, eyes blood shot. 

"What do you mean?" Josh said, a sadness covering his eyes. 

"Have you ever had that suffocating feeling, where you can't breathe? Where you are missing a piece of yourself? Everywhere you look is nothing more then a different shade of black? The darkness pulling you into its grasp? That's how I feel." Tyler wiped away his tears. 

"I do, believe me, I do. You can't give up though, giving up will only make things worse for others. Don't leave, if that's what you are planning." Josh didn't want his best friend... No, his soul mate, to die. Josh was so scared that if Tyler left, he would fall back into a deeper depression.

That night, Josh had gotten a call. Sobbing came from the phone, with short mumbled words. 

"Tyler is dead." is all he could make out. Josh froze in fear, the pit of his stomach churning in pain. His eyes beginning to fill with tears, his world beginning to go nothing more than black. Josh buried his face into a pillow, sobbing hard, sobbing so much that he couldn't help but scream. 

"Why? Why did you leave me?!" Josh yelled into his damp pillow. 

~

Ever since that day, Josh couldn't bare to leave his room. He didn't want petty, he didn't want people to tell him how sorry the were. He only wants Tyler, but some things he couldn't have. 

It was Monday, 2 weeks from when Tyler died. Josh visited their old tree house every week, same time, same place. He brought flowers, and a small picnic. 

Josh climbed into the tree house, setting the basket on the blanket that has always been there, and turned on a few candles. He set up lunch, for two people, though there was only one. Himself. 

Josh looked down, a small tear curving around his cheek, dropping to the wooden floor. 

"Its been rough, Tyler. I miss you. Every day it gets darker, like you said. You kept my world colorful, and now that you're gone... How am I suppose to live?" Josh spoke, a small sob coming from his throat. 

"You know, you're not missing much. Everyone has avoided me now, its a bit weird. I guess I'm not approachable with the sexy Tyler." He said jokingly. 

Josh sometimes had thought he could hear Tyler, but it was very rare. 

"Ha, I guess so buddy." Josh heard, it was faint, but he heard it. 

"Yes, its true. Don't get mad at me, but I don't eat as much anymore. I don't do much anymore now that you're gone, you know, maybe I should join you, maybe it'll be easier. Maybe..." Josh took a bite of a ripe apple, trying to stop himself from crying. 

That night, Josh just stared at his ceiling, listening to his music as usual. The thought of joining Tyler gave Josh a bit of relief, wanting to so badly. 

He sat up as "Taxi cab" came on. He walked to the bathroom, starring at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible, "oh god" he though. Josh splashed waters in his eyes, and when he looked up he saw Tyler, but only for a second. 

"Oh Tyler..." Josh said, walking back to his room and eyeing his old blades. 

"No. No. No no no no no no no!" He told himself, but Josh was so tempted. 

Josh stood up, grabbing one of the blades. He sat the cold blade against his wrist, the tip piercing his skin. 

"Just one..." Josh said, doing it once. 

It wasn't enough, no, he needed more. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... He spoke until he got over thirty. 

Josh quickly stopped realizing what he done, and threw the blade across the room. Josh could feel the life drain from him slowly. He didn't care at that point, all he wanted was to see Tyler. 

Josh put in his ear buds, playing his music on shuffle. 

~

Josh woke up, but not home, not the way he had planned. It was their old treehouse. Josh climbed in, hearing someone singing. 

Tyler. 

It was Tyler. 

Josh ran over to Tyler, sobbing loudly as he hugged his friend. 

"Sh... You're okay... You're safe." Tyler said, holding Josh. 

"I missed you! Oh god.. Am I dead..?" Josh spoke, reality hitting him, he couldn't be able to see Tyler unless he was dead. 

"Yes.. I watched you, I watched you suffer and I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry Josh, I wish I could've saved you." 

"Don't be sorry.. Please, please. I wanted this. I wanted you." Josh sat up, wiping his tears away. 

"I wanted you too." He said with a smile. "Look out the window."

Josh peaked his head out the window. It was a green garden, full of life and happiness. It was their dream land. Josh sat back down next to Tyler. 

"Its beautiful." 

"Just like you."

Tyler took Josh's hand, pulling him outside to the garden. 

Josh grasped Tyler's hand hard, not wanting to ever let go again. 

But as they began to walk through the flowers, it started to go up in flames. 

"What's happening?!" Josh said, panicking. 

"I-I don't know.."

Josh began to fade from Tyler's grasp, the grip of his hand slipping. 

"... Tyler!"

"... Josh!"

Tyler was gone once again.

Josh sat there, letting the flames take him away, though it had no effect. 

Josh cried, he cried so hard. 

"Tyler!" he screamed. 

"Don't leave me! Please stop don't go again I need you. This wasn't suppose to happen again!"

Josh began pulling the flowers from the ground, his anger burning feel inside. 

Josh looked up, a bright light was shining. 

Tyler. 

Josh began running to the light, running quickly, trying to catch Tyler. 

Behind him was darkness, black shadows, nothing more. He free terrified, jumping into the light. 

"Warm... So warm..." he whispered to himself. 

He felt his arms wrap around him, he looked up and saw Tyler. 

"Welcome Home." Tyler spoke with a grin

**Author's Note:**

> These events did not happen, but the point of the story is feeling emptiness. 
> 
>  
> 
> Triggering is most likely in this story, if you are triggered easily I do not advise reading this. Enjoy your day/night.


End file.
